


Possession and Affection

by Llama1412



Series: Eleven/Jack 'Verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Eleven feels bad for leaving marks on Jack's neck. Jack certainly isn't complaining.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Eleven/Jack 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692226
Kudos: 11





	Possession and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

The first time the Doctor marked Jack, it really hadn't been intentional. They'd had a closer shave than any of them really wanted to think about and he'd been feeling a bit unstable. Of course, Jack would argue that he was always unstable, but Jack hadn't had to see his lover die four times before they got out of that mess.

So yeah, he'd been a tad unstable and perhaps a bit aggressive. Jack hadn't complained.

It had taken Amy's relentless teasing in the morning to realize that not only was he responsible for the hickey on Jack's neck, but that he rather liked Jack's shameless flaunting of it, even if it was embarrassing.

Still, he tried to restrain himself. He was a Time Lord. He wasn't going to allow himself to be taken over by hormones. It was unseemly.

\--

Jack was trying to get him to lose control. It wasn't going to work, of course. Jack might like walking around with his lovebites proudly presented, but...

Well, okay, the Doctor liked it, too. But that didn't matter. They were travelers and not all of the places they went were as accepting of sexuality as Jack's time was. They got into enough trouble as it was and the Doctor wasn't going to increase their chances just because it sent that little curl of heat through him to see Jack marked clearly as his.

Jack wasn't relenting, though. And yeah, Time Lords had amazing restraint and everything, but, well, the Doctor hadn't really had to _use_ that restraint like this in a while and, well... Jack could be very persuasive.

But he refused to put any of his companions at risk just because Jack was good in bed. There were compromises to be made, though. Jack liked showing off his lovebites, but they didn't have to be in plain sight, not exactly, anyway. And Jack had such lovely wrists.


End file.
